Importance of Growing Up
by Lexilyn17
Summary: Little ones are a handful and raising them is even more stressful! But the love from a parent to their child is a strong bond that no one can break. Even if the path they want them to go on is not the path they want...
1. Prologue

**Okay so this a prologue of sorts. The story will take place in different time periods. I wanted to say more but I completely forgot...**

**Oh! I don't know how to spell Japanese words so if you do please TELL ME! I really want this story to take off and I don'****t want to butcher it**

**So review and enjoy! ~lexilyn18**

**(Side note; I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters except for the ones I make up)**

The hospital was quite around this time of night. The medic-nins absently did their work without any rush as most people did not need them at this hour. With an exception of one man. He nervously paced the waiting room, waiting for the back doors to swing open and good news to come out. For the hundredth time he looked at the doors and groaned when he saw that they were still closed. He picked up his neurotic pacing not noticing the two medic-nins at the front desk looking amused at him. They've seen it countless times before and yet this time seemed more funny then the others.

"Hokage-sama, do you want to sit?" One of the nins asked. "I can get you something to drink, if you'd like. It shouldn't be much longer and walking in circles isn't going to move things along faster."

The man glowered towards the front desk. He didn't give in to the request but instead continued his circling. It's been awhile. A long while. He wasn't exactly sure how long these sort of things took but it shouldn't be this long. He cursed silently and about faced towards the doors. Nothing. Why couldn't it happen at home, he thought. Why in all places while they were out enjoying a nice night together? If it happened at home he could've been with her instead of out side waiting like a dog. He almost laughed at the irony of it. Flustered he sat heavily on one of the chairs putting his head in his hands.

One of the nins came to him shyly and offered a cup. "Um, Hokage-sama?"

The man looked up at the young nin. He saw the cup and sighed. "No thank you I'm not thirsty."

The other medic-nin, who was still behind the desk scoffed. "Yeah you say that now but you will be. It's better to drink up while you can."

The Hokage glared at her once again. "I'm not thirsty for water, though I appreciate the offer." He couldn't help sounding a bit cold saying that

The nin behind the desk smirked. "Who said it was water?"

The man looked back at the cup in the other medic-nins hand. She pushed it towards him and he gingerly took it. The strong smell of alcohol stung his nose and he had to peek up at the two girls. They both smiled at him and winked.  
The Hokage wasn't much of a drinker, in fact he didn't like it at all but on the occasion he did drink he liked how it made him calm and loose. So he sighed and sipped casually.

The burning liquid slithered down his throat and settled warmly in his belly. He drank until the cup was empty and his abdomen was on fire. "Thank you. I guess I sorta needed that." He chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head

The medic-nin with the bad attitude chuckled. "You're not the only one Hokage-sama. We get a good amount of men like you."

The Hokage laughed at that and assumed she was right. He placed the empty cup by his feet seeing that there wasn't a table close by and leaned back in the chair. The sake helped his nerves die down and all he could feel was warmth. He allowed himself to relax, something he rarely ever did anymore especially outside of his home. The mixture of the alcohol and the quite in the room created a peace he hasn't felt in awhile. He sighed contently, wondering aimlessly why he didn't like drinking. Maybe if he drank more then he's be able to relax like so many people told him to do. They just didn't understand, he thought sluggishly to himself, being Hokage was a difficult job. Especially since things were rocky for the village. The peace after the war didn't last too long as he hoped it would. But then again in the ninja world peace was a fragile thing. He tried his best to leave Konha out of the disputes starting up outside of the country, trying to be mas neutral as possible. Of course the other hidden villages thought of this as weakness and wanted to test how his village was truly holding up after the Great War. It started off small, a few unknown shinobe lurking around the fire country scouting the land and all within it. Then raids started occurring in small villages and the land of fire was slowly becoming a target to others. The Hokage could not let that be the case so he had to sadly deploy shinobe of his own to stop the out breaks. Soon deaths were happening on both sides and when ever there was death revenge was soon followed. He had to stop a number of threats towards Konah and even an attack.

No, being Hokage was not an easy job but he of course knew that from the history of all the Hokage before him. And still he never regretted his decision.

Without realizing it he started smiling. Maybe it was the sake making him do it because he didn't really feel like smiling at that moment. But nether less there he was grinning from ear to ear. He heard giggles and guessed the two medic-nins behind the desk. That was fine, he liked hearing care free laughing. He didn't do it much anymore and strange enough neither did most of his friends. He guessed that was part of growing up. How sad he thought. He remembered he loved to laugh and to make others laugh around him. Now the years aged him and to tell the truth hardened him too. The smile faded as he thought this. He hoped that after tonight his life would have a little more carefree days that he could laugh again. Theres always room for laughter he thought as his mind drifted into darkness and before he knew it sleep over came him.

It barely felt like ten minutes had gone by when the Hokage was being shook awake. His mind was too hazy to connect the dots and figure out why his shoulder was being severely jerked about.

"Heeeeeeeellloooo!"

The voice seemed far away as if shouting from a long empty tunnel and his mind made up that that was exactly what it was. He grumbled, trying to pacify the distant voice.

"Wake up idiot! This is no time for you to take a nap! Honestly what kind of a Hokage sleeps at a time like this?!"  
He didn't like the tone of the voice and it sounded all too familiar. He willed his eye to open and squint up at the not so distant blurry pink figure above him. "Sakura-chan?"

She sighed rubbing her forehead. "There's no hope for you is there? Well c'mon, get your ass up and let's go." She started to pull him out of the chair

He stumbled and realized his body wasn't responding correctly and his memory was all jumbled. He couldn't process what was going or where exactly he was. He fell when the pink medic nin tried to pull him along with her and he didn't try to get up. His head was spinning and he thought that if he tried then he'd surely throw up.

Sakura knelt down next to his head clicking her tongue. "What is it? Got cold feet all of a sudden? Well I won't have that here. You can't leave her like this so don't be selfish."

He squinted up at her again the light hurting his eyes. "I'm snot being shelfi-i-sh Sa-ku-ra-chan." His words slurred together and barely came out.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you- are you drunk?"

He looked at her confused. Was he? He thought back to what happened before the knoychi woke him but it was hazy. He did remember a cup and two young girls giggling and then a warm feeling in his belly. He struggled to sit up and looked back at where he was sitting a moment ago. At the chair's base was a cup. Then he looked at the front desk but instead of girl medic nins there were men. That just confused him more.

Sakura exhaled dramatically and got to her feet. "I never pegged you for this type. Maybe you shouldn't see her right now, not in your condition. I'll inform her that you couldn't be here on the birth of your first born." At that being said she started walking to the back doors.

The Hokage jolted to his feet and stumbled after the medic nin. "W-wait, Sa-Sakura-chan. What did chu s-say?"

She looked pointedly at him "She gave birth dumbass." Her expression softened at the thought of it. "He looks just like you."

The Hokage inhaled sharply. "He?"

She smiled and nodded.

He couldn't believe it. The baby he has been waiting for finally came and it was a he. He always told her that he didn't care what the sex was but he secretly wished for a boy. Something in him wanted to live out a life he never had.

Without realizing it his eyes stung with fresh tears. "I-I wanna see hiom." He slurred

Sakura grabbed his hand leading him to the doors and said fondly. "That's what they are waiting for idiot."

* * *

He took a deep breath to steady himself before he opened the door to the hospital room. It was dark, only a faint flicker of a candle next to the only bed in the room. He still had a hard time walking properly and the lack of light made it more difficult. He stumbled once before a hand caught his elbow. He barely noticed, his eyes focused on the women in the bed holding his son. Somehow he managed to make it to them.

He stared down at the beautiful sight and the woman stared back up at him tears silently running down her cheeks. His legs couldn't take it anymore and he crashed to his knees. The bundle was now eye level and he couldn't help but smile, his own tears spilling out. The three of them sat in silence, nothing needing to be said. He couldn't fathom just how fortunate he was to have this life, to share it with everyone he cared for. He never once doubted how fulfilled his life was until he saw the baby boy, sleeping peacefully in his loves arms. Then he realized he wasn't fulfilled, not yet. He had a bigger job to do and he couldn't fail. He didn't like to think about it but he didn't want to end up like the previous people in his life, leaving him alone and confused. He was going to be this little guys rock, someone who will always be there and show him everything this life has to offer.

Maybe that was the alcohol talking.

His love pushed the bundle closer to him. He looked up at her panic spreading through him suddenly. She nodded reassuring him. "Go ahead. Hold your son."

He gingerly reached his arms out and she carefully placed the boy in them. At that moment his life changed forever. It wasn't about him anymore, but his son. He had to do everything in his power to protect and never leave him. Looking at his little face and blonde hair spiking up he knew that nothing will be the same again. His tears spilled out again and he tried to keep them from landing on his son.

"Tell him what you decided his name is, Hinata." Sakura's voice whispered in the dark

"Oh, um, I haven't really decided, more of a thought really. I would never decide without asking you, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed and he could easily see it in the dim lighting.

He smiled patiently waiting for her to tell him. She blushed more seeing his smile and opted to look away, playing with a strand of her hair. "I-I think that Mou is a nice name."

Naruto looked down at the baby in his hands and smiled widely. He then kissed his forehead and whispered, "Welcome home, Mou."


	2. Protected by Darkness

**To be honest I should've made this chapter longer but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. **

**So stay tuned for the next chapter! It should be good!**

Hinata stared at the clock above the sink, willing the hands to move faster. She knew that it was past time that he should be home and yet he hasn't come or even sent anyone to let her know he'd be late. It always troubled her when her husband didn't come home when he said he would but she learned not to worry as much, he was the Hokage after all and he didn't really have a regular schedule. Instead she wanted him home so he could say his good nights to their son. Naruto didn't like when she put him to bed with out seeing him first. She thought it adoring and always made sure he got to tuck Mou in every night.

But it was getting late that night and Mou was getting restless. Hinata looked at the child sitting on her lap, playing with a toy she gave him to pacify his time. His hair kept getting in his eyes so he had to shove it away from time to time and that seemed to irritate him. Hinata brushed his hair back to try and help his sight but he didn't like that either. He swatted her hand away whining at her. He then put his attention back at the toy.  
Hinata chuckled at his stubbornness and went back to watching the clock. It was ten minutes till eleven, way past Mou's usual bed time and still no Naruto. She sighed knowing that he was not going to be able to say good night to Mou, a thought that always saddened her when it happened. Before it got any later she got up from the chair she was sitting on holding Mou.

The child looked up at her, his hazy blue eyes big and questioning.

"It's time for bed, Mou-Mou." She informed him, using the nick name Mou gave himself.

As if understanding her Mou threw the toy down and tried to squirm free from her hold. She tightened her grip not allowing the boy to break free.

"Oh no you don't little one. It's way past your bed time." She walked towards the nursery trying to keep her hold on the fighting boy.

He tried pushing her arms away and threw his head back against her chest. Hinata barely noticed, she was used to this by now. Once in the room she quickly placed Mou in the crib before he managed to break free like many times before.

"Out." The boy whimpered holding his arms out to Hinata for her to pick him up.

She grabbed one of his hands and kissed it softly. "It's time to go to sleep."

"Out!"

She sighed and pushed him gently on his back, covering him with his blanket. "I'm sorry Mou-Mou. But once you fall asleep then you can wake up and play again. Right?"

He looked at her pouting. "Daddy."

"Daddy is busy little one. He'll be here in the morning and it can only be morning if you go to sleep now." She bent over the railing of the crib and kissed his forehead then both his cheeks. "I love you. And daddy loves you. We both love you dearly, now please get some sleep."

Once back in the front room she looked at the clock and frowned. He's never been this late. She thought about waiting till he got home but she didn't know how long that would be and she was tired. She didn't like going to bed by herself but sometimes it happened so she couldn't feel bad about it this time. Still she thought that It would've been nice if he sent word. He knew how much she worried about him.

After thinking that there was a soft knock on the door. She jumped at the suddenness of it and hurriedly went to open it. Standing in the door way was a tall shinobe with a bored expression

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Hey Hinata. Look naruto told me to tell you that he's caught up in some important stuff and that he's sorry."

Hinata felt better instantly at finally hearing from her late husband. "That's okay. I'm glad that he's alright. I was beginning to worry..." She trailed off not wanting to sound stupid.

The shinobe sighed. "He's so troublesome. He could've just sent a clone to you hours ago instead of telling me to come this late. Well anyway he said that you could just go to bed, he won't be home anytime soon."

"O-okay. Um shikamaru-kun? Is everything alright?" Hinata had to ask seeing that he was never working this late.

Shikamaru yawned and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah just some legal documents that he put off till the last minute. What a bother cause now he's making me work overtime to help him finish." He shook his head.

Hinata felt relieved. She wished the shinobe a good night and closed the door when he left not locking it. Felling better about going to bed by herself she turned off the lights and went into her room leaving the door open and naruto's side of the bed untouched.

* * *

He watched as his right hand man jumped from a neighboring roof top to the roof of the Hokage temple. It didn't take that much time at all for him to inform his wife about his absence like he hoped for. Shikamaru nodded at him indicating the job done and naruto sighed and turned back to the line of shinobe waiting for him to give orders.

"I want a group of three to go to the border of the land of fire and the land of rain and wait there. If there is any movement I want to be notified immediately. do not attack. You will watch their attentions and if you deem them a threat then inform me." He looked at the line pondering for a minute. "Shino, sai, Yuki."

The three ninja called quickly disappeared.

Naruto went back at looking at the line. "Ino, FuzyEyeBrows, Kiba, I want you three to run a boarder patrol around the village. If you see any movement do not hesitate. I will send a clone to help you out. If something happens disperse it." He quickly generated a clone and the four of them disappeared.

"The rest, go to all of the stations around the village and keep a look out. Inform me if anything happens."

With that the rest of the line left, leaving Shikamaru and him on the roof. He looked out at his seemingly peaceful village. The lights of the houses and shops twinkled in the darkness and he could make out some late night stumblers on the ground probably making their way home from a bar. He was right not to alert everyone. That way he could have his select shinobe work efficiently without trying to calm down the rests panic. Still he sighed and wished he didn't need to gather a group this late at night. He walked over to the railing and leaned over it. It was too peaceful out, too quite for this to be happening.

"I don't think Ino should've gone with Kiba and Lee." Shikamaru pointed out standing next to the Hokage. "She isn't fast like them. A boarder patrol would better suit Kakashi or even Guy for that matter. Ino would most likely slow them down."

Naruto nodded, already knowing this. "I need FuzzyEyeBrow-Sensi and Kakashi-Sensi here. They are the only ones that know how to effectively do their job without notice. They can also dispel a genjustu along with the others that are placed in the village. Ino is a medic nin. She'll keep them both safe."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and sighed. "So you think it's a stealth attack?"

Naruto continued to look out not answering his friend right away. It was almost impossible to identify things clearly in the dark yet he still tried to look for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Anything that might've gotten passed him in the shield of night. Finally he answered,

"Anything is possible."

With that Shikamaru sighed and disappeared, heading to his station. Naruto didn't take his eyes off the village not wanting to miss anything even though it was impossible to see. He was desperate to keep his home safe. If he failed then he couldn't call himself Hokage anymore, or a father. He had to make sure that his son was not in harms way that he would never know what it was like to feel scared or have his illusion of safety shattered. Naruto would do everything in his power to keep that blonde headed child protected from all the evils, so he promised the day he was born, just like the blanket of darkness protected whatever was out there.

He narrowed his eyes frustrated. Where are you, he thought. Just give me a reason.

**You're being paranoid, Naruto.** a deep voice echoed in his head.

Naruto ignored it and continued to scan the darkness.

**Keep on looking, you won't be able to see anything and you know that. Face it, there's nothing there**.

Naruto seethed at the voice, "It's better to be paranoid then unprepared."

The deep voice scoffed at this. **Don't be naive naruto. You're better then that. The village is safe for tonight and all you are doing is wasting everyone's time and energy. How many nights are you going to have do this? **

He didn't get a chance to answer. A rush of memories came flooding to him as the clone he had sent with Ino, FuzyEyeBrow, and Kiba dispersed.

_He saw them rushing around the boarders of the village until Akamaru __picked up a sent. Naruto's clone made them stop at the east side of the boarder until Kiba and his dog gave directions. It wasnt long until they picked up on a trail and started to pursue it. After chasing the scent for a mile the four caught sight of a lone dark figure standing on a branch high in a tree. Akamaru growled at the trespasser for surely that's what the shadow was, an unwelcome force brought to intimidate the Konha shinobe. They didn't attack right away like they were instructed to but only studied the figured because he wasn't attacking either. The clone stepped in front and asked the intruders identity. _

_He only got a smirk for an answer. He then proceeded to make hand signs about to unleash a ninjutsu. The clone commanded the three to stop him and FuzyEyeBrows was the first to attack. As soon as he got on the same branch as the shadow his face turned blank and he dropped to his knees. He started to shake and held his head in his hands demanding for it to stop. The figure smugly walked over to the shaking ninja and kicked him down back to the ground. Ino ran to him before he hit and tried to shake him out of his sudden state. But FuzyEyeBrows was paralyzed with what it looked like fear. _

_The intruder laughed making Kiba angry. Before the knew it the shadow jumped to another tree branch then another until it was a swiftly get away. Kiba yelled for it to come back and when that didn't happen him and Akamaru decided to chase after it. Ino yelled for them to stop but they were gone in a flash. She cursed still cradling the broken down power of youth ninja. The clone was conflicted, he didn't know if he should help Kiba or stay with Ino incase there were more intruders out there. Before he could decide Ino got out a kuni and threw it right at the clone, making a decision for him. _

Naruto didn't think before he acted. He was in mid air as soon as the clones memories stopped his hands already making the familiar signs. He generated more clones and instructed them all to alert all the stations and to send the north station as back up. With that naruto quickly made his way to exit the village and chase after what ever was out there.


End file.
